Kazuma Kuayumi
Backstory (Before The Guard Squads) (To be edited) Seireitei Character Relationships Jentoru Hayato- Captain of 2nd squad, Kazuma see's him as a mentor and friend. If Jentoru says something Kazuma believes it almost unquestioningly. He holds his opinion in the highest regard and respects him more than any other Shinigami in the seireitei aside from maybe Kagechi and Sonkai. Kagechi Yorutora- Lieutenant of Squad 2 and the first person Kazuma met in the Seireitei, Kazuma see's him as his closest friend and while he is aware of Kagechi's higher rank speaks to him very casually. Kazuma and he have very similar values and interests and he holds him in as high regard as Captain Hayato. Sonkai Mizumichi- Kazuma's girlfriend and Captain of Squad 4, Kazuma approached Sonkai shortly after she rejoined the 13 Squads because she seemed depressed and he believes everyone is more than they appear. He was able to see through her loud angry demeanor and she opened up to him. He respects her to the utmost extent as well and his closeness to her and fondness of her is quickly growi g Kazuma Also considers himself to be friends with: Shin Kobayashi, Kokishin Nengen, Rathan Zerif, Redvain, Sora "Kat" Hayato, Yamashita Ritsu, and Takeshi "Kamina" Eto Appearance/Personality Appearance: Kazuma long black hair and piercing eyes that vary in their shade of grey based on his mood. He has a very defined, well muscled physique that is not bulky. He carries himself with an air of confidence that he has gained since coming to seireitei and joining the onmitsukido. His facial expression genenerally consists of a mysterious smile that hides what he is truly feeling. HIs reiatsu is similar in appearance to black and white flames. Personality: Kazuma is generally nice and understanding and gives people a chance when others would turn them away at first impression. It takes alot to get on his nerves and even more to get him to dislike you. He avoids talking about his past and is extremely loyal to squad two not seeking promotion to a different squad even when it's available. He is extremely confident (not arrogant) in his abilties even though he is only a fourth seat. Zanpakuto/Abilities (Not finalized) Name: Kiretsutsume (Riftclaws) Regular Appearance: http://www.wle.com/products/W041-T.html%7CChinese Traditional Broadswords The color of the handles are black and white and depending on the state of Kazuma's inner world the blades match those colors. (If one side of the war has the advantage then the respective sword will begin to turn the other color. Each is one meter long. Release: Yabure (Tear) Shikai Appearance: Dual Fu Tao . One is entirely bone white and the other entirely midnight black. Each one is 1.3m long. Unleashing Shikai puts Kazuma in control of the power so the swords are always their respective colors in this state. Shikai abilities: 1) (Active)Kiretsukeiro- Each sword opens a corresponding portal of opposite color outline (black sword opens a white outlined portal and white sword opens a black outlined portal) through which anything Kazuma wills can pass. Anything going through the white portal comes out the black portal and vice versa. Only the slightest movement of the corresponding sword is required to open the portal. Maximum size for portals is 3 meters and each sword can only open one portal at a time. Primary use in battle is for faster than shunpo movement or discreet attacks from unexpected directions and the redirection of enemies attacks. 2) (Passive)Kiretsuken- When Shikai is activated Kazuma's weapons are embued withhe essence of the rift. With every hit landed the opponent's stats are weakened. The white sword weakens energy (reiryoku and reiatsu) and the black sword weakens physical power (attack and defense) Bankai: Not yet achieved Total Perk points 2